Apply the distributive property to create an equivalent expression. $7(4p + 2q + 3r) =$
Let's distribute the $7$ to each of the terms inside of the parentheses. $\phantom{=}{7}(4p + 2q + 3r)$ $={7}(4p)+{7}(2q)+{7}(3r)$ $=28p + 14q+21r$